We Stand Alone Together: The Beginning Of The End
by FreakLives
Summary: My name is Thomas Reacher, survivor of the new world. A world where everyone over the age of sixteen wants to eat the surviving kids. Yep, that's my world. Welcome to Hell.
1. Hero They Call Me

**Hello Reader! I've decided to restart We Stand Alone Together. The story will have mostly different characters, except Aris, although his character in this version is a lot different. Please review and tell me what you think. One of the reasons why I'm starting the story over is that I didn't think many people liked it. So without further ado, the new (and improved in my mind) We Stand Alone Together.**

Chapter 1: Hero They Call Me

How many days have you slammed your bedroom door, furious with your parents over some petty argument? How many times have you posted on Facebook, or texted a friend, about how your parents are utter morons for grounding you over stuff you thought was stupid? How many times have you laughed when your mom or dad was worried sick because you were out with your friends ten minutes longer that you said you'd be? How many times did you wish they'd just disappear?

Well let me tell you something: Be careful what you wish for.

You think life would be better without them? Please, do me a favor and liberate us. Take our guns and spears and knives and trade places with us. You take on the world where all the "stupid" grownups are mindless monsters, ravaged by a disease that makes them crave the flesh of kids. See how fun it is when _you_ are forced to be a grownup. The world you knew is gone. The time of frivolous necessity is over. Now, you actually _need_ what you want. This epidemic has brought on a new world; one of responsibility and sacrifice. Walk a day in my shoes and, if you even survive, tell me how fun it is now that your "idiot" parents are gone.

Quite a first impression, eh? I'm not usually like that, but to think about how we viewed our parents before the sickness just makes me frustrated.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Thomas Reacher, but no one has called me Thomas since my annoying-as-hell third grade teacher, Miss Monroe. I prefer Tommy or Tom, since they're a little more casual. I sound like a friend rather than an angry principal reprimanding you for writing a note on world domination (They don't like that, trust me I would know). I'm the quiet boy you see reading a book at recess. I'm the boy who couldn't talk to a girl without stuttering and acting like a moron to save my life. I'm the boy who was polite, but shy and reserved. I'm the boy that didn't understand why I had to wear the right brand of clothes or I'd be stared at like I was committing a social atrocity.

I live in stereotypicalsmalltownusa, aka Cranberry, Pennsylvania. It's a blissful place, about a half an hour drive from Pittsburgh (the greatest city in the world). However, no matter how blissful and quite our town may be, the sickness struck us just as bad as it did everywhere else. Most of the kids who survived the initial bedlam that occurred when grownups started getting hungry either fled to Pittsburgh or flocked together in a Target department store. They're, well they're a unique bunch. They have this lifestyle that organizes everyone into jobs that most accurately depict their skills. They have a police force made up of a "sheriff" who was in charge of security. Last time I checked, they had 4 deputies; two guarding the entrances and two (uselessly if you ask me) patrolling the store, looking for people who need help or any threats to the groups security. They have farmers and mechanics, a couple teachers and doctors. Also they have a "beauty salon" owned by a couple of girls. Why they find this necessary is beyond my comprehension. I'm a survivor, and I can live without many luxuries; a beauty salon being one of them. To add on to that, I'm a guy, enough said.

I don't live there, however. I prefer to live by myself, moving around Cranberry endlessly. Once a week I do make a trip to Target to help their cops clear the area of any grownups. Also, just to tell you, I'm fond of the name "walkers" and that's how I'm gonna address the adults from now on. My main weapon is a spear, made by the mechanics of Target. They took a Cold Steel Bushman bowie knife and hollowed out the handle, inserting the shaft of a shovel that had lost its head, effectively making a spear. To hold the knife in place, they drilled a hole in the middle of the handle, poking through both sides and right through the shovel shaft. They then screwed them together, wrapping the exposed handle in black duct tape. Although the weapons are a dime-a-dozen, all guards carry similar designs, I'm the only one who wields theirs with brutal efficiency. To be fair, I use mine a lot more frequently that the guards do. My favorite weapon, without a doubt, is my knife; a Busse Gemini. It boasts a seven inch blade, more than enough length to kill stab a walker in the head and pierce its brain. My Dad owned the knife, and it's my only memory of him. Of course, I always carried a picture of me and my Mom in my pocket, but my Dad's favorite knife seemed like the thing he'd want me to remember him by. I never go anywhere without it; it's my most prized possession. I'm a brutal close range fighter; cold, unforgiving, and merciless. Due to my prowess in combat, the locals at Target have called me by many names. The most common is probably "The Hunter", due to my solitary life killing walkers and surviving. Other names include "The Spartan" and "The Walker-Slayer". There is another, one that I despise with a passion. "Hero". Take it from me; if there is anything that my story should tell you about me, it's that I am not a hero. I'm just a soldier against hell, and I expect you to think the same.

The groups of about 50 kids are led by the only true friend I've ever had, Alice Grimes. Our families have been friends since we were born, and we've been friends practically all of our lives. Our personalities almost identical and we always know what to say to each other, or what not to say. It's the silent understanding of how each other think that projects how close we really are. To call us friends is an understatement; we're more like brother and sister. Part of why I visit Target is too see her; have a philosophical conversation, take about life etc. And, I might have a slight crush on her, but let's keep that between you and me, ok?

This is my story. And let me tell you, this apocalypse has changed me, but the people that have become my family changed me even more. My story has it all; action, romance, comedy. Now, here's a quote by Shakespeare that describes me and the people I'd met over the next couple of years.

"From this day, till the ending of the world, we in it shall be remembered. We few, we happy few, we band of brothers"

**So, what do you think? This little intro is just setting things up; the next chapter will start the adventure. I really like what I'm gonna do in this story, so please review and tell me what you think! **

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Friendzoned

Chapter Two: Friendzoned

Target's shadow casted over me as I strolled through the vacant parking lot. It made me feel tiny and helpless, like an ant gazing at a devious kid with a magnifying glass. The large department store was rather bland; a beige colored exterior with the word, "TARGET" spelled in big red words above a small overhang providing shelter for the only evidence of the kids who'd taken the place over and made it their own. Six sets of glass doors, a pattern of two connected doors, both pushing in, and then a sliver of concrete about a foot in width. Two guards were the evidence I'd mentioned, one on the left side and the other one the left. They both were armed with improvised spears similar to the one a carried across my shoulders. They wore improvised armor made from two layer of thick sweaters covered in duct tape.

I suppressed a smile as I approached them. The armor was so silly, so petty. Best keep that to me, however, before they turn me into a Tommy-Kabob.

The guard on the left smiled and broke the five feet of distance that separated us. Six months into this apocalypse, with me visiting once or twice a week, we all knew the drill. I lifted the spear off my shoulders and handed it to the guard, who took it and rushed to the shed they had built to the left side of the store. It was used as an armory, since only the sheriff, a boy named David of about fourteen years who is a real piece of work, was allowed to carry a weapon; and David always carried a Roman Gladius short sword and a rich kid smirk that made me want to knock his teeth in.

My Busse Gemini remained sheathed at my belt where it belonged. The first time I had visited, the guards had tried to take it from me. This was before I had my spear, so it was the only weapon I carried. And let me tell you, I wasn't gonna let the only memory of my late Dad out of my site. It was a big scene and the guard who lunged for the knife, well…..

Let's just say he wasn't able to button a shirt without some help.

I didn't _mean _to cut off his pointer finger. I just jerked the blade away. And, across his pointer finger, and let me tell you, a box of stale chocolate (for the record, not my idea) and a 'get well soon' doesn't quite cut it.

I never did get to learn the kid's name. He kicked the bucket the next week, which I had nothing to do with. He was on guard duty at the doors when a pack of sickos stormed the place. He went down fighting; went down a hero. He deserves to be called that, and no matter what anyone says, I don't.

I pushed through the pair of doors on the far left, giving the other guard a slight nod. I was welcomed by a burst of cool and artificial air. Target had a power generator, and the kids siphoned all the surrounding cars clean of gas, which was all put toward the generator. No matter how many days I walk into the sanctuary, the air conditioning always took me by surprise. It was a pleasant burden in my mind and although I enjoyed it, I could definitely live without it.

There was a small passageway that stretched the length of the doors went about five feet before stopped by another set of doors identical to the first. I quickly pushed through those as well. Another blast of AC welcomed me and I inhaled deeply, taking in the strident noise of sixty kids doing the stuff that made this place work. To my left was a small hallway which led to the manager's office, where my best friend Alice spent as little time in as possible. I decided against barging in and walked to the food court that was to the left of me, but diagonal. There place was a little less populated than usual; three girls were pointed away from me, sitting on benches. The only other person was a loner who sat at the table two spaces from the girls, eating a sandwich and occasionally sipping a soft drink, which they had. They were flat, but cold due to the generator's power. I entered the small café and walked to the center, weaving through chairs when a small giggle and a shrill voice stopped me.

"Hey Hunter," a girl's voice rang out. Of course, they didn't know my name was Tommy, and as I think I've mentioned most people refer to me as 'Hunter'. I sighed and turned to face the group and gave them a 'what do you want?' stare. The girl sandwiched in the middle blushed and found an interest in the tile floor. The one on the left giggled profusely and the one on the right was smiling.

"My friend," Righty began, draping her arms around Middle's shoulders and pulling her close, "thinks you're _hot!" _With that she broke into a mad fit of giggling like Lefty, who at this point had a face so red I thought it would pop, and I guess the guy who cleans this place wouldn't like cleaning brains off the floor.

Hot? I had medium length light brown hair that naturally draped across the right side of my forehead. I my eyes were a pale, soft blue that were like welcoming sapphires when I was happy and ice cold daggers when I was angry. Today I wore a long sleeve navy blue shirt, which I had rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, a pair of grey cargo pants, and brown hiking boots. Not too flashy, comfortable, and most importantly efficient. My OD green book bag which held my supplies was slung over my shoulders, also. Why was that attractive to Middle, I'm not sure. Maybe the fact that my clothes weren't stained a murky brown that mixes when my clothing hits crimson walker blood? Beats me.

Middle wasn't bad looking, mind me. She had a petite face and dirty blond hair.

I smiled as warmly as I could manage and said, "Hon, you really think I'd make a good boyfriend? I'm not living here, you know that. I'm The Hunter; I'd prefer if people started calling me Tommy, or Reacher, my real name, but I know that won't happen. I'm a lone wolf, not Romeo."

That was a nice, soft let down, right? It was enough for me, and I turned on my heels to walk toward the register, hearing the high pitch cackle that was very quickly annoying me. I ignored the urge to turn and sharply tell the Lefty, the perpetrator, to shut up and continued my way to the register. Garrett "Freakin" Callahan manned the register, the thirteen year old who earned his nickname from a local baseball player, to which they shared names. Garrett "Freakin" Jones of the Pittsburgh Pirates. Ask anyone from a different state, they'd tell you the Pirates suck. Tell anyone from Pittsburgh they said that, a proud army of Pittsburghers (I'd be one of them) would march into their city, where ever it may be, and raise hell. He smiled when he saw me. Alice was my only friend from before the apocalypse, but Garret and the waitress here, Zoe, made friends with me pretty quick. We weren't as close as me and Alice was, but they were still loyal companions.

"Well well, if it ain't The Hunter." He said as I approached, "Yinz want a pop?" Yinz was a term used in Pittsburgh, basically like y'all for the south or yous for the western US. Garrett was born in Pittsburgh, moving here a year before the sickness, and he loved to do speak "Pittsburghese".

"Nah, you know me too well Garrett. I only drink coffee. You still have that bottomless cup policy?" I replied with a smile.

He leaned over the counter and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but that policy's just for you, Tommy." He then chuckled dryly and returned to his slide back to his side of the counter. "I assume you'll mercilessly abuse it."

"Like I said man, you know me too well."

"Alright, I'll get Zoe right on it."

He turned to retrieve the waitress in question, but didn't have to go very far. From a corner emerged a girl holding a basket of French Fries. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a bun, a black apron covering her knee-length white dress. She came out ecstatic, singing the theme song to _That 70's Show_.

"_Hanging out, down the street," _She sang, "_the same old thing, we did last week….. _" She stopped singing when she saw me, flashing her lively smile she always had.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite walker-slayer!" She exclaimed, hurrying around the counter and hugging me with her free arm.

"It's so nice to see you! And your closed aren't covered in walker blood! It's like you're a whole new person! Zoe said, pulling away. "You want to see Alice for lunch? I'd join you, but I got work to do."

"Zoe, you're a waitress, do you really have that much work to do?"

"Shut up!"

She smiled brightly again and scurried away over to the table with the three girls. She placed the fry basket on the table and with a "Have a good meal" she was back at my side.

"Okay, I'll get out drinks and some more fries." She said, "You just sit down at a table and relax." Zoe then turned to Garret. "Have you seen Alice?" She asked with a perplexed look on her face.

Garrett nodded, "Yeah, by the clothing department."

"Would you be a doll and get her for me?" With her bright smile, it would be impossible for him to say no. He rolled his eyes and jumped over the counter, leaving the food court and heading in the direction of the clothing department.

"Okay, so you'll take some coffee, Alice'll want the same, I'll be right back." With that Zoe dashed back into the exposed kitchen. I chuckled lightly and settled down in a table with a seat on each side, two places in front of loner, who was now reading a book with a crumb filled wrapper which had held his sandwich. I slipped off my book bag off and leaned it against my chair. Zoe brought out my coffee a minute later, Garrett and Alice coming to the food court five minutes after that. Alice looked stunning, although her clothes were so simple. She wore dark blue jeans and a black sweater. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a light bun, some fringes curling across her forehead like mine. Her stormy grey eyes were covered by a pair of black rimmed glasses. She had a slim figure, which I took a quick gawk at, hoping she didn't notice. If she did, she didn't tell me, just smiled and sat down across from me. Did I mention I had a slight crush in her?

"How's life been, walker slayer?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

I drained the cup of coffee and looked to my blond friend, "The usual. Killing walkers and drinking deer blood, nothing new."

Alice laughed lightly. We shared subtle movie references every once in a while during days like this; I had just referenced _Red Dawn_. I don't drink dear blood though, I'd have to find one first.

"Well, Wolverine," Another _Red Dawn _reference, "It's good to know nothing has changed."

At this point, Zoe interrupted and set of basket of fries on the table, along with a cup of coffee for Alice. She rolled her eyes as she saw my drained glass.

"No more coffee for you, mister." Zoe said.

"What! No fair!" I replied, pretending to pout.

"We've been over this Tommy! Caffeine makes you hyper!"

"That's not the coffee! That's my battle reflexes!"

"That's a lie. It's the coffee."

"But-"

"No buts and no more coffee."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yes mother." I groan.

Zoe saunters away triumphantly to the kitchen. Alice then bursts into laughter, and so do I.

"What was that? She asked me.

"She refused to get me more coffee! The nerve of some people, I swear!"

We shared a laugh for a couple more moments, Alice sipping her coffee and me eating a couple lanky fries.

"What about you? What's life like in the grand palace?" I asked.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes which made her look cute, "I don't know, sometimes I think it's better out there with you than in here. We have enough food for another month, then we'll have to start sending scouting missions out, and we don't have the man power for that. We have five people who can fight. We're not fighters; we're farmers and builders. But, I have an obligation to keep these people safe. And I really do like it here; we're just going through tough times and I'm the one-"

"Who has to be the leader 'cause no one else wants the responsibility." I finished for her.

She nodded and took another sip from her coffee, along with eating a single French fry.

"I'll see what I can do for you all; I'll look for some things. What do you guys need other than food?" I asked.

"We need nothing of your concern." She answered sternly, "I forbid you to risk your life for us."

"Know you're the one that sounds like my mother!" I replied with a smirk.

She reaches over the table and smacks my chest, but a smile soon creeps on her face, "I mean it!"

"Having a nice chat?" A voice interrupted, and Alice and I turned to see the source. David walked over toward our table. The sheriff had his right hand rested on his Gladius, his trademark smirk on his face. His face was dotted with freckles and his long curly auburn hair was well groomed, which stood out compared to my hastily combed hair. He wore a silly chest plate and jeans.

"Yes David, what do you need?" Alice asked in a calm voice.

David didn't answer, just sauntered around the table and grabbed a handful of fries.

"Those aren't yours; lease you could do is ask." I spoke up.

"I don't take orders from you." He began smugly, "and besides, you're not gonna do anything about it."

Oh, it's _on_.

I stood from my seat and faced him, "Well, Richie Rich, you want to walk around like you own this place, taking what you please, I'll show you exactly what I'm gonna do about it." My Gemini was unsheathed in an instant, and I held it with the blade facing the ground.

"Let's dance, you arrogant-"

"Tommy! David! Will you stop acting like children?" Alice's voice rang out with an annoyed tone.

I sighed and took one stared David down one more time. I reluctantly sheathed my blade and returned to my seat.

"So, Alice my dear, I was thinking you didn't have a date to the party, and I assume this back woods hick ain't coming." David said smugly, cocking a head in my direction.

_Don't wring his neck, Alice wouldn't like that. _

I clenched my teeth and balled up my fists under the table. Who'd this guy think he was?

"David," She said in a very (attractive in my mind) authoritative voice, "We've been over this before. I'll be going alone. Now, why don't you stop insulting my friend and go check on your troops outside?" Alice's voice indicated that was a command, not a request.

David took one last smug look to me and grabbed more fries. Before I could wring his neck for real, he left.

"He some much as lays a finger on you, you tell me and I'll knock him into next week!" I hissed.

"Considering you almost killed him, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I wasn't gonna kill him. Come one, you know me Alice, the knife was just for show."

"Doesn't matter, what happened to the shy, quiet boy you used to be?"

"This world changes people. The shy me is still there, but he's buried under the new me. I'm a fighter now."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me sympathetically, "I know you two don't get along, but please try to, for me."

I looked at her solemnly but smiled faintly, "I guess so, I guess I can try."

What just happened? Did she just put me into some spell by looking into my eyes? Why can't I do that?

"Good." She said simply.

"So what's this about a party?" I asked.

"We're just celebrating that we haven't lost a kid in three months." Alice said proudly, "Will you be coming?"

I thought for a moment and looked at her sorrowfully, "Sorry, you know parties aren't my forte."

"Come on Tommy, please." She pleaded, looking into my eyes again.

I smiled reluctantly, "Okay fine, I'll see what I can do."

There it goes again! How does she do that! Women…..

She smiled back, "Good, wouldn't kill you to interact with other people."

"Might kill them."

"Shut up!"

I chuckled and looked around, "Hey Alice, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk. Finish the conversation outside, just you and me. How does that sound?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Is this a date?'

My eyes widen and a look back at here, "No, no of course not! Not a date, just two best friends walking together, talking about whatever."  
"Killing walkers, is that like getting to first base to you?"

I could feel heat radiate off my cheeks luckily for my sake Alice laughed, "I'm joking, Tommy. I'm sorry but I have to help plan the party with some other people. I hope you understand." She stood from her chair and looked at me apologetically, "Maybe next week?"

"Yeah, I totally get it. Maybe next week." I spit out nervously, standing also and slinging my backpack over my shoulders. Alice walks around the table and gives me a quick hug, which made my heart skip a beat. Her hair smelled like apples as we embraced.

When Alice broke the hug, she said, "Stay safe out there, alright? I can't have my artificial big brother die on me. Who else is gonna kick David into next week for me?"

I smiled dryly and nodded as she walked off, "Bye Tommy."

I stood there for a moment, hearing the shrill cackles of the girls again. Another chuckle stood out though, it was softer. I turned to loner behind me to see him smiling.

"What are you braying at?" I challenge.

"Dude, you just got Friendzoned." He said with a smug smirk.

**Hey Reader! Sorry for the little action in this chapter, I promise they'll be some in the next chapter. This chapter was just an intro to the characters at Target, although they'll only be in the story a little. The next chapter focuses on the new kids in town, and Tommy meeting them.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
